Sinking Feelings
by Sinfully Sadistic
Summary: Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump...The beat of my heart pulses in my ears, the only sound I hear in the watery abyss I find myself in now. Am I dying?


_Dislaimer- I do not own any One Piece…sadly._

_Pairings- Absolutely NONE, sorry, but if want a ZoroxLuffy fic, I do have one…read and __**REVIEW**__._

_Rating- PG people, nothing gory, classic drowning good-ness-ness._

_**READ PLEASE:**_

_Okay, so this is basically a remix of an older version of the same basic story, it's longer, and hopefully makes you feel more, for I was told that my previous one did not have a lot of emotion in it, so hopefully this one is different. Okay, and if Luffy sounds a bit Out Of Character, it's because I wanted a serious Luffy, because, seriously guys, everyone likes a serious Luffy on occasion, right? Oh yeah, and if it starts sounding weird, that's the point, it happens. __**OH YEAH! **__Another thing, this story is based off of my experience from a while back, yes, I did actually drown and need CPR. It ain't fun people. So, this is kind of what I experienced…though not the exact thoughts -so don't laugh, please? I intended it to be serious._

_**Enjoy!**_

**Sinking Feelings**

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

The beat of my heart pulses in my ears, the only sound I hear in the watery abyss I find myself in now.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

The waters around me churn as the storm rages above the surface of the sea, rocking my ship further and further away, and pushing me deeper and deeper into the darkness below me.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

The _clashes _and _clangs _of the sword on sword battles, and the screams of agony and pain fade away as I fall deeper into the grave of many men before me.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

Surrounded by the sedative salty sea, I find myself eerily calm, given the circumstances. For, normally, one would freak out if he were in a situation such as mine…wouldn't he? I suppose the only good to come out of being an anchor is the fact that the salty hell makes it impossible _for_ me to…freak out.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

I watch the air in my lungs escape in bubbles, fleeing for the freedom of the surface. The bubbles are small and few, and come out at irregular intervals. Seeing as I can not hold my breath due to the effects of the salty water, I have less time than would a normal human. And the fact that so few bubbles are coming out, and after longer periods of time, I suppose that means my time is shortening.

_ba-bump,ba-bump,ba-bump,ba-bump_

The beats of my heart are quickening. I remember Chopper say, once, that your heart beats faster, then slower, then not at all. Does it hurt…dying? I know for a fact that I should be feeling the burning of my lungs as the need for air increases, but, again, the sedative effects of the ocean prevents me from feeling my own impending death.

_ba-bumpba-bump, b-ba-bump, b-ba-bump_

Arratic…no, wait, irratic…no…that can't be it…erratic? Yeah, that's it…I think. Ah, damn, I can't think straight. Hmm…I think I'm hungry, or am I? Am I? Ah! No more bubbles are coming out…am I out of air? Am I suffering from air deprivation…or is there another reason that the world above me is fuzzy? Oh! Fish. No, wait, sorry, I got side tracked.

_ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…_

It's slowing. After the slow beats, come the no beats. Haha, that would almost be funny if it didn't suck so much. I think my time is nearing. Oh yeah, why hasn't anyone come for me yet? I don't think anything bad has happened…or has it…I'm not sure…ahhh, why can't I remember? Ohhh, I can't see now, no…no, that's a lie. I can see, I can see spots, a bunch of colorful, okay, not colorful, more like black and white, spots.

_ba-bump………ba-bump………ba-bump………ba-bump_

Did they get held up? Are they hurt? Ahh, damn, I can't help them if I'm down here! Wait. How did I get down here? Where is down here again…oh yeah, underwater. Of course, that's why I can't move, duh. How'd I forget that? Never mind that, how did I get down here…ahhh, I don't remember……………………………….............................._..............................................................................................................................._

……………………………….............................................................................................._........................................................................._..._..............................................................................................................................._

_ba-bump………………………………ba……bump……………_

Mmm……a shadow, I……………………………who………is it………………………..

_ba…………bump………………………………........................................................................................................................................................................_

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_......................................................................................................................ba-bump………........................................................................._

………_ba-bump……ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

Deep breath. Coughing, sputtering, puking out sea water. Deep breathing…in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. I'm alive. I feel the burn in my throat as the new, fresh air forces its way past the salted soreness of my throat and fills my lungs to their fullest capacity. I feel a sting on my cheek, distant voices I hadn't realized were there began to come closer. 'Wake up' 'Open your eyes, idiot!' 'C'mon, captain, wake up' 'Look, Luffy, FOOD!' My eyes snap open, then shut again at the blinding light, the sun, no stormy clouds, so the storm had passes already…how long was I down there? 'Try again, captain.' Slowly, blinkingly, I open my eyes. Dark shapes, roughly human, swim into shape, silhouetted by the sun.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

My vision clears, and I see the shapes for what they are, my crew. I sit up, sway a bit, feel hands steady me, and look around. My ship is littered with debris and blood stains…my crew's? Confusion floods my mind -what the hell happened?

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

My crew, sensing my confusion, tells me that we were attacked by marines, and not to worry, the blood on the deck is not theirs, but the marines'.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

Looking around at my crew, listening to my steady breathing -no bubbles- and feeling my heart beat -quicker than normal, but steady- I feel a bubble of happiness grow in my stomach. I grin wide, then laugh at the looks I get from my crew. Their looks say I look like an idiot, laughing when I only just started breathing again, after avoiding a very -unfortunate- death, but I couldn't help it, after all that had happened, and after sitting under the water for so long to finally be saved by Zoro -the only wet one- there was only one thought I kept thinking…

Life is good.

_ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

_Okay, so how was it? If you liked it, please __**REVIEW**_**. **_If you didn't like it, please __**REVIEW**__. Critiques are __always__ appreciated, okay?_

_Thanks for reading, and…__**REVIEW**__!!! And, life is good, man, life is good…lol._


End file.
